<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【y2磁石】Creep by Morimori617</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596163">【y2磁石】Creep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617'>Morimori617</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！未完结！坑掉了！<br/>同父异母兄弟设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, y2磁石</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>(Radiohead- A Wolf At the Door)<br/>二宫和也刚满16岁的一个月之后，他的母亲终于离开了人世。<br/>他丝毫不惊讶，长久的抑郁导致了她酗酒成瘾，可能还有点别的什么效果更好的东西，把自己喝死可能从一开始就是她自己的心愿，总之他觉得也没什么不对的。<br/>葬礼上他没有掉眼泪，他的母亲从他出生开始就几乎没有对他有过任何关心。反倒是每次他看到歪倒在玄关处的母亲还会把她扶起来去床上躺下。不管是日常的半昏迷状态还是极其少见的清醒状态，二宫的母亲都极少和他说话。<br/>只有一句话二宫现在还记得。<br/>她说，你和你爸长得一点都不像。<br/>有时还会补充一句，他一看就是个混蛋。<br/>二宫没有见过自己的父亲，但他知道每个月他会打钱来。两年前有一个月没有钱打来，后来一个律师来告诉他们说，二宫的父亲一周前由于肺癌去世，他是来和他们核对遗嘱，告知他们所得遗产的。二宫点点头表示接受，一旁的母亲却撕心裂肺地哭了起来。自从那天以后他越来越少见到她清醒的时候了。<br/>他在自己房间里收拾东西，其实他没什么好带走的，无非是自己的几件衣服和一箱子书。房子里剩下的东西和钱目前客观来说不归他所有，因为他还有四年才能成年。成年之前他需要和监护人住在一起，成年之后这些遗产才能正式归到他名下。<br/>律师问他要选谁当他的监护人，他随口说选哥哥。律师以为自己听错了又问了一遍。二宫说我不是有个同父异母的哥哥吗，他现在应该已经25岁了，可以当我的监护人。<br/>律师当然知道，他在来之前就已经联系好了所有可能的选项。但他没有想到二宫会选樱井翔。<br/>那是他们父亲的大儿子，现在已经大学毕业开始工作，在东京最繁华的地方一个人住。律师联系他时他很冷淡地同意了。律师补充说并不一定选择你当监护人，但你有一部分的监护义务。电话那头的人依然没什么反应，只是直接报了具体地址，让他们来之前联系他。<br/>律师觉得二宫选谁都不会选樱井，想必也不会给自己什么好脸看的人为什么要选来一起住呢。当然他所做的只是尊重当事人的选择。于是他迟疑了一会儿还是把包里的文件拿出来让二宫签署。二宫大略翻了几下，大概觉得自己也不会看得懂，接过笔就签上了自己的名字。<br/>二宫说不清楚自己选同父异母的哥哥是为什么，大概是出于对母亲日夜咒骂的家庭的好奇。虽然他明白其实对方家庭对自己的仇恨才更胜一筹吧。想到自己哥哥的母亲去家里居然看到丈夫出轨对象的孩子堂而皇之地占据着房子的一部分会是什么表情，他一边收拾东西一边勾起嘴角笑出了声。<br/>二宫又独自在家住了两夜，他父亲的律师担心他一人呆在母亲刚刚去世的房子里会有心理阴影想把他带去酒店住，被他拒绝了。周末时他来到二宫家楼下，看到他背着一个大大的背包拖着一个不大的行李箱，便把他带去了樱井翔家。<br/>想必手续都已经完成了，樱井拉开大门把他们领进去，律师送二宫一起上到了21楼樱井家门口，樱井一言不发，律师帮二宫把那个小小的破旧的行李箱拎进樱井家的玄关，他探头无谓地往客厅里环视了一圈，很乱，一看就知道是单身男子的独身公寓。<br/>“那有什么事情再联系我吧。”他对樱井说，眼睛却看着二宫。<br/>“好，麻烦你了。”樱井面无表情地回答。<br/>听到律师离开的电梯关门声和樱井把门关上的闷响，二宫低着头捏着衣角站在玄关处，他的刘海有点长了，垂在额前几乎遮住了半张脸。<br/>“把鞋脱了吧。”<br/>樱井从他旁边经过，提起他的箱子，走到客厅旁的一间房门口，把他的箱子放了进去，回头对依然垂着眼跟上来的二宫说：“你的房间。”然后往旁边抬了抬下巴：“我住那里，有什么事就直接过来说。”<br/>然后他径直走去客厅，在堆满东西的餐桌上翻出来一个米黄色的信封，递给二宫说：“钥匙和钱，用完了问我拿。”<br/>二宫颤颤地伸手接过来，想开口说什么，但觉得嘴唇干得快要裂开了，嗓子里也涩得发不出声音。他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，却最终还是什么都没说。<br/>他盯着樱井穿着纯色袜子的足尖，感到他用目光扫视了他全身，但两个人都沉默着。一会儿樱井走开回了自己的房间，他带上门的时候二宫仿佛感觉到一阵风，吹得他周身一颤。<br/>他打开自己房间的灯，房间不大，靠墙放着一张单人床，其余的陈设就只有一张桌子和一个书柜。书柜倒是不小，没有灰尘，大概这里之前是樱井的书房。<br/>他打开自己的箱子，慢慢地把书都拿出来放进书柜，占了两层。剩下的地方他放了几盘游戏碟和充电器。衣服则更少，除了几件外套堪堪挂在杠子上，有点起球的毛衣和洗得发白的T恤牛仔裤一共也只占满了一个抽屉。因为是暑假也穿不到学校的制服，他随便地把几套制服塞进另一个抽屉，便算是收拾完了。<br/>他坐到桌前，拉开紧闭的窗帘，外面下起了夏日常有的阵雨。天灰蒙蒙的，雨不算大，在窗户上滑下随便而无力的水痕。他还没见过21楼看到的东京。有点让人失望。天色不好，周围同样是鳞次栉比的高楼，他俯瞰着阴沉一片的城市，仿佛看到了下世的光景。<br/>桌上摆着一个闹钟，应该是静音闹钟，但极其安静的房间里二宫还是听到了混杂在淅淅沥沥的雨声里的秒针细微的响声。现在是下午三点过15分，他站起来从书架上随便拿了本书坐在床上翻阅。<br/>读到男主角撕碎了女主角写给他的信时，几声有些迟疑的敲门声后樱井打开了他的房门，他迷茫地从书中抬起眼，看了一眼桌上的闹钟，已经快要五点半了。他转头去看着樱井，一边草草把书折了一个角阖上，仿佛又有些局促不安。樱井开口：“你晚饭想吃什么？”然后又补充，“我叫外卖。”<br/>二宫捏着书的封面低声说：“我都可以。”<br/>“你喜欢吃什么？”樱井倚在门边，几乎有一点逼问的姿态。<br/>“……汉堡肉。”二宫犹豫了一会儿还是回答。<br/>樱井点点头关上了门。二宫手心里出了一层薄汗，按在书页上有了几分湿意，他再次翻开书，却有点读不进去。时针快要划过六点的时候樱井再次敲他的房门：“吃饭了。”<br/>他从床上下来，拉开门走去饭厅。杂乱的桌面被拨出一块地方放着外卖的袋子，樱井正从里面把一盒盒食物拿出来摆上桌子。二宫在对面坐下，桌上的汉堡肉定食很香，缓缓蒸腾的热气在开了冷气的房间里让人莫名感到了一丝安慰。他打开盒子，拆了筷子就扒了一口饭吃。樱井把空的外卖袋子扔到一边，也坐下吃了起来。<br/>二宫边吃边观察着对面的人，吃相意外地不大好看啊。他吃得慢，樱井却三两下就解决了，放下筷子的时候目光又变得淡漠而冷冽。他没有起身，只是继续坐在二宫对面沉默地划着手机。<br/>他仿佛突然想起了什么一般，放下手机说：“明天就周一了，我上班的时候你自己在家也可以叫外卖，电话号码在桌垫下面压着。”<br/>停了一会儿又补充道：“要出门的话，给我发个短信，10点之前回来。”<br/>二宫咽下嘴里的食物缓缓地点头，樱井再次低下头去划手机。待二宫也吃完，他站起身来把盒子又收进了外卖袋，示意二宫可以先去洗澡。<br/>二宫去厕所漱口，把水含在嘴里的时候他隐约觉得有点不满。<br/>他为什么什么都不问？<br/>他张开嘴，一口水在洗手池底溅出一朵水花。<br/>虽然他大概也不会问“你为什么选我当监护人”这样难以作答并且能够令双方都尴尬而死的问题，但起码也该有些“既然以后要住在这，那就先约法三章”之类的吧。<br/>然而樱井翔什么也没有说。<br/>他草草冲完澡，擦着还在滴水的头发走回房间。夏日里天黑得格外晚，只是由于阴天的缘故也并没有太阳，厚厚的云层遮住了本该明媚的夏日，显得天空近得有些压抑。二宫盯着窗户外面那一块城市上方逼仄的天空，它就如樱井翔一般沉默如谜。<br/>他那一晚上没有睡好，梦里他在一幢空荡荡的楼房里漫无目的地游走，似乎是被囚禁了，然而他却好像满不在乎。下楼梯的时候他看到有人推门进来，那人的脸有些眼熟，仿佛是他没见过几眼的照片上的父亲，却又仿佛是樱井翔。<br/>他睁开眼的时候闹钟指向了九点。房间外面静悄悄的，樱井应该已经去上班了。二宫从床上翻身下来，挠了挠自己睡乱了的头发，打开房门去卫生间洗漱。打算早餐午餐一起解决的他打开冰箱却只发现了几罐啤酒和几个孤零零的鸡蛋。他翻了个白眼，在厨房各处翻箱倒柜终于找出了一包陈年速食乌冬，袋子上甚至积了一层灰。他眯着眼睛辨认赏味期限的字眼，竟然勉强还能吃。家里调味料倒是不少，他开火给自己煮了一碗面，勉强对付了便也就罢了。</p><p>暑假里的日子总是过得飞快，二宫和樱井相对无言地住了一个月，说的话无过于“吃什么”，“你先洗澡吗”，“早点睡吧”，像一对古怪的室友。二宫想大概樱井有一本什么“被迫成为监护人应急措施”的手册，才把所有监护人的义务履行得好似万无一失，却又淡漠如水。他说不清自己在期待什么，只是每次看到樱井面无表情地脸，偶尔早早下班穿着笔挺的西装在桌边看报的样子，他就莫名地焦虑。心底燃起的那一点微妙的怒意不知从来而来，不强烈，却也难以忽视。<br/>那天晚上他盘腿坐在沙发上翻这个月新的jump，却心不在焉地斜眼看着樱井。他微微靠着沙发背皱着眉头阅读一部厚书，二宫趁他出门打开那本书的包书皮看过书名，俄国作家的书让他难以忍受，而樱井却一有空就会正坐在沙发上阅读。不过大多数时候他并没有太多时间，读了一会儿之后他便会回到自己的房间。大概还有许多工作吧，二宫时常看到他房间门缝里透出的光亮到深夜。有时他站在房门口盯着那道微弱的光，仿佛窥视到了房间里一部分的秘密。<br/>10点多的时候他从房间里出来倒水，习惯性地看了一眼樱井房间里透出的微光。然而樱井突然推门出来时，他吓了一跳，猝不及防地转身要走，听到樱井踢踢踏踏地走去厨房翻冰箱，然后拿着一个脱水面包走了出来。<br/>他看到二宫呆呆地站在客厅，下意识地往身后藏了藏手里的食物：“怎么了？”<br/>二宫靠着沙发站着把头转向一边：“你晚饭没吃饱？”<br/>樱井好像有点不好意思：“今天工作有点多，不知道为什么好像很快就饿了。”<br/>他抬起头不由分说地拉起樱井去饭厅坐下，拿走他手里的干巴巴的脱水面包，走进厨房说：“我给你煮碗面吧。”<br/>那天樱井坐在他对面第一次吃他煮的面。面很普通，然而樱井却连说了好几个好吃，二宫分不清这也是樱井的日常礼仪之一还是他真的觉得好吃。只是樱井脸上流露出的那一点点真实的满足，二宫偷偷看在眼里，心里不知道哪里冒出了一丝难言的兴奋。<br/>原来这人还是有别的表情的啊。<br/>而且这双大眼睛其实还挺好看的。他默默地在心里补充，低着头一言不发地玩手机。<br/>仿佛受到了晚上那碗面的鼓舞一般，二宫第二天早上起来的第一件事就是打算要进樱井的房间看一下。<br/>其实樱井白天出门上班时从不把房间门关上，二宫也只有在打算打开客厅空调时才去把房门都关上。但他没有进过樱井的房间，正如樱井也不进他的房间。仿佛两人各自在家里占领了一块领地，从此便可相安无事，一种微妙而肤浅的平衡。<br/>二宫探头探脑地走进樱井的房间，迟疑了一会儿又冲出去把大门反锁了。他赤脚踩在微凉的木地板上，其中一块有些松动，踩上去的时候发出吱嘎一声轻响。他颤颤地收回脚，环视着比他的房间大一些的主卧。双人床上被子没有叠，一个枕头已经被睡出了凹痕，另一个则掉在床边地上，不知是睡相不好还是嫌放在床上碍事。书桌上堆着摇摇欲坠的资料和台式电脑，没有关机，二宫走过去试探着按了一下键盘，屏幕亮了起来，显示输入密码。二宫仔细观察了他的头像和隐约透出来的屏保，都是无趣的默认选项，连用户名都是规规矩矩的Sho Sakurai。二宫把电脑锁屏，打开樱井的衣柜。刚打开便有几件T恤砸在他脚上，他慌乱地拾起来塞回去，还没看清楚里面有几件差不多花色的衬衫和迷彩连帽衫便把衣柜关上了，唯恐引发又一次山洪暴发。<br/>翻到现在没有任何有趣的东西，他不敢翻樱井桌上资料堆里的笔记本，迟疑了一会儿缓缓地打开了床头柜的抽屉。<br/>里面躺着几盒安全套和润滑液。<br/>他猛地关上了抽屉。<br/>仿佛窥视到了什么了不起的秘密一般，他又一次打开抽屉，颤巍巍地拿起一个方盒在手上仔细看着。波点......草莓味……他感到脑子里的一团火逐渐烧上了自己的耳尖。<br/>把东西小心翼翼地放回原位，他悄悄溜出樱井的房间去厕所洗脸。脸上还是又红又热的，他把冷水泼上脸，反复告诉自己，每个成年人的床头柜都是如此，可他还是止不住地想着樱井翔打开那个抽屉，然后……<br/>他呆呆地望着镜子里的自己，残余的水珠顺着脸颊流进脖颈，落进衣服里看不到的地方。可那一滴水珠还在，顽固地往下滑着，他垂着眼，皮肤被水珠划过的微妙的痒意仿佛透过了外皮，直接钻进了他的心脏。<br/>而那里的某一片不为人知的野草，仿佛得到了浇灌一般，疯狂地生长起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Radiohead- Daydreaming)<br/>暑假剩下的日子已经不多，二宫没有别的事做，在家看书打游戏，偶尔继续写一写之前消遣写的小说。他和樱井翔依然话不多，只是有一次他的房间里出现一只飞虫，他低声开口求樱井去打。樱井好像觉得好笑一样问他，你怕虫？二宫转头看着旁边，不置可否。他大概确实怕虫，但是他总不可能让常年不省人事的母亲帮他打。<br/>樱井拿了餐巾纸包住夏天末尾已经不再有什么活力的飞虫，为了确定抓住了又打开纸巾看了一眼。那个黑色的东西死气沉沉地蛰伏在里面，仿佛根本不需要打就已经死了。二宫凑过去看，樱井把餐巾纸团起来扔进他房间的垃圾桶，然后转头观察着二宫书柜里的书。<br/>他的房间没有任何秘密，大概除了这一些书，他心想。不知为什么又想到了樱井房间的床头柜里那几个方盒子。<br/>“你还看这个？”樱井手上举着一本《苦妓回忆录》，随手翻了翻，放回书架上。<br/>“你没看过一树梨花压海棠？”二宫在旁边满不在乎地摆弄游戏机，耳尖有点微红，抬起眼睛悄悄地瞟着。樱井了然般笑了：“看过看过。”<br/>他们仿佛达到了某种默契，不是熟悉，却也不陌生。二宫有时觉得奇妙，他和樱井没有经历共处时必须不断找话说防止尴尬的沉默的阶段，直接到了一言不发吃完一整顿饭也没有丝毫不适的阶段。没有什么不好的，只是那一点生根发芽的心思，怎么也没法从胸腔里拔出去。<br/>想看这个人更多的样子。<br/>开心的样子。<br/>痛苦的样子。<br/>暴怒的样子。<br/>还有。<br/>他咬着笔坐在桌前，眼睛直直盯着21楼外面不甚晴朗的夜空。听到樱井在浴室洗澡发出的水声，他不由得在脑中勾勒了那幅图景，带着雾气的，昏黄的。<br/>面前的本子上，他笔下的女孩子缠着男朋友带她回家，此刻她正面前摆着一杯冰水，坐在沙发上听到浴室里男人洗澡的声音。<br/>二宫放下笔，屏住呼吸，听到水声停住了，有东西掉在地上的声音。他知道是那个快要空了的护发素瓶子，每次去取放在护发素后面的洗发水的时候不小心碰到就会掉下来。他微微闭着眼，想象着樱井弯下身捡起那个瓶子，带水的头发随着弯下腰又站起来的时候垂到了脸上，顺着眼睑留下了蜿蜒的水痕。樱井大概正在困扰地拿干毛巾擦拭，然后才勉强睁开眼睛。<br/>他的眼睛。<br/>他猛地睁开眼，仿佛以为那双眼睛就在自己面前。有点刺眼的台灯照得本子反光，他揉了揉眼睛，听到浴室的水声又响了起来。关了台灯，他重重地往床上一摔，盯着空白的天花板揪紧了床单。<br/>胸腔里蔓延的痒意在愈演愈烈。<br/>而桌上那个用了一小半的本子，也被他扔进了抽屉，没再拿出来写过。</p><p>8月底的时候开学了， 他开始每天和樱井一起出门。他坐地铁去上学，樱井步行上班。自从发现二宫有一点乳糖不耐受之后早餐从牛奶谷物圈变成了豆奶谷物圈。他虽然对食物没多大兴趣，如果是一个人的话大概他每天喝豆奶谷物圈也没有任何意见，看到樱井每天西装革履地坐在桌前把花花绿绿或者咖啡色的谷物圈倒进加热过的豆奶里他总是忍不住想笑。不过他对睡眠也没有多少贪恋，开学没到一个月，他有时醒得早就会起来做早餐。看到樱井起来之后坐在对面错愕的样子，他低下头把煎得半熟的鸡蛋戳开，用三明治沾了沾蛋液咬了一口。<br/>“你......你要是想吃好一点地早餐我以后可以起来......”樱井有点结巴地想要开口说，大概是想说让他来做，却又自己也没什么信心能做出来。<br/>“不用了，我就是偶尔醒得早。”二宫拿餐巾纸擦手上的面包屑，舔掉了嘴角一点番茄酱。<br/>樱井倒也没再出言反驳，毕竟做饭这种事实在不是他说做就真的能做到的。<br/>他们吃过早餐一起出门，在不太宽敞的电梯里二宫一言不发地站在离樱井不近不远的后方。樱井抬头盯着不断跳动的数字，而他悄悄深吸了一口气，闻到了樱井身上香水味。他有抽烟的习惯，因而也一定会喷香水。他知道樱井常用的那几瓶香水，最喜欢的还是这瓶带着一点柑橘味道的。他闻到过以前他母亲带回家的男人身上的味道，尼古丁发酵之后本身就不是什么好味道，在狭窄的房间里带着汗水密闭了一晚上之后更是想忽视都忽视不了的刺鼻和恶心。然而樱井身上的烟味道不重，加上香水的掩盖，在二宫的鼻腔里留下了并不刺鼻，反而让他有些着迷的气味记忆。二宫转而闻了闻自己袖口的味道，有点油烟味，早上煎的鸡蛋和速冻胡椒调味香肠留下的。他不喜欢，但也说不上讨厌，这股闻起来像主妇一样的味道。<br/>叮地一声响后电梯到了一楼，他和樱井相继走出去，到大楼门口的时候二宫喊住樱井。<br/>“你领带有点歪。”<br/>樱井停下脚步，低头审视着自己的领带，他一向不擅长系领带的。二宫走过去把他的领口处的领带往一边拽了一点，又把一边有点被领带压住的衣领翻出来压平。他退远了一点看了一下，示意樱井可以了。<br/>“谢啦。”樱井在他前面走出去，为他拉着门<br/>“没事。”二宫在后面慢吞吞地跟着走出去，手紧紧捏着背包的一角。八月底的早晨已经不是很热了，然而和煦的阳光冲到他脸上带来的热度还是让他觉得有些脸上有些发痒，他不自然地抓了抓脸颊，却发现自己的手指在经过樱井的领口和耳后时沾上了一点他的香水味。他停在原地嗅了嗅，樱井在前面叫他：“怎么了？”<br/>他赶忙快步跟上，在住宅区前的马路和樱井微微点了点头表示告别，便往一边的地铁站走过去。<br/>他回头看了看樱井逐渐走远的背影，偷偷把手抬起来又闻了一下。<br/>混着他的香水味的，带着油烟味的袖口。<br/>他像是发现了什么秘密一般勾起嘴角笑了起来<br/>——今天早上的主妇角色扮演还不错嘛。<br/>那天晚上他久违地拿出了那本有点旧了的本子，把早上的情景事无巨细地记了上去，主角自然改成了笔下的男女主角。他很久没有写得如此顺畅，把笔下的男主角想成樱井之后他脑中一下子涌出了无数的情节与场景。色调明亮的，见不得光的，在那张餐桌上的，东京街头的，还有梦里的。<br/>陷进了这个游戏的二宫玩得不亦乐乎，拉着樱井一起扮演着自己小说里的人物。像一场可以实践的白日梦，像出卖灵魂的道连格雷，他想樱井或许一无所知，也或者他察觉了什么。或许在二宫给他端来冒着热气的早餐的时候，或许在他们一起在沙发上看租来的碟时他不动声色地坐得离他近了一些的时候，或许他们坐在出租车后排时他倚在他肩上入睡的时候。其实他并不困的，只是在离那个人很近的时候，他好像总是像突然被打了镇定剂一般，只想沉入有他味道的那片海里。<br/>他以前不明白什么艺术来源于生活之类的话，对于他来说他的小说一直只是帮他逃离现实的手段罢了。就像他的游戏，他书架上所有的书一样。沉默总是比对话让他更加舒适，无论是书籍，游戏，还是纸笔都不会质问他任何事，不会试图与他交流。<br/>而樱井也不会，他大多数时候如同崇山峻岭一般沉默。然而他哪怕有一点多余的表情，忍不住笑出声的时候，说“好吃”的时候，看电影的时候眼眶里带了一些水汽的时候，二宫却发现自己不小心更喜欢那个生动一点的樱井了。<br/>虽然他还是话很少，不常笑，但他心里的某一个角落或许头一次生出了想要和人说几句话，开心地笑一会儿的念头。或许从一开始他只是想看樱井不是面无表情的样子，才开始了这场并不光明磊落的角色扮演，后来却发现，这个人好像他最近新换的木质麝香调香水一样，并不浓墨重彩，而一旦接近了他周身环绕着的漩涡，却只会不知不觉间越陷越深了。<br/>他那天回家晚了，本以为樱井一般都在加班，也不会知道，把背包扔到沙发上的时候才发现樱井在饭厅坐着。<br/>他翻着报纸，抬头看了二宫一眼：“今天怎么回来晚了？”然后又按亮了手机看了一眼，“外卖叫晚了，应该还有一刻钟送到。”<br/>接着他就继续低下头看报，仿佛没有期待二宫的任何回答。但他还是嗫嚅着开口：“学校......学校社团的活动。”他犹犹豫豫的语气引来了樱井狐疑的目光，他放下报纸打量着二宫，但最终还是什么都没有说。<br/>之后几天二宫依然没有准时回家，有时樱井加班，有时则是已经到了家坐在饭桌前看报，不过他不再问二宫去哪儿了。二宫一边松了口气，一边却又有些说不出来的失落。他们依然对坐着吃饭，偶尔樱井说一些最近有什么电影，问二宫要不要去看。他们饭桌上的话题不多，大多数的时候无言，有也只是关于要不要去看某一部电影，今天在书店看到你之前在看的某本书的作家出新作了，是吗，可是我不是很喜欢他的作品，这家外卖其实还不错，就是送得太慢。<br/>无关紧要的低质量聊天。<br/>11月底的周五，二宫回家晚了，外面下着已经带着冰的冷雨，他没带伞，冲回家时候已经全身都湿透了。樱井之前已经给他打了一个电话，二宫说自己已经在地铁上了，回家的时候却还是已经离那个电话过去了半个多小时。<br/>二宫把背包扔在玄关处的地上，蹬掉了已经有些结冰的鞋子，把冻得麻木的脚从里面解放出来。一边低声说了句我回来了一边快步走去浴室，樱井在他后面不紧不慢地说，快来吃饭吧。<br/>“淋了雨，我先去洗个澡，你先吃吧。”他闻到了那家他第一天来这里时他们就吃过的汉堡肉定食的香气，然而却依然没什么食欲。他把外套丢在门口就冲进浴室关上了门。<br/>他刚走进浴室便拧开了水龙头，在哗哗的水声里，他小心地把毛衣脱下来，碰到了腹部的青紫和大腿的伤口，疼得“嘶”了一声。他不安地抬头看了一眼门外，明知道樱井不会听见的，但他还是暗暗咬住了嘴唇。<br/>被热水包围的时候被擦伤的地方碰到水流先是一阵钻心的疼痛，紧接着却变得毫无感觉了。他在洗漱架上取洗发水，发现樱井今天扔了那个空了的护发素瓶，放了一瓶新的，现在不会再掉下去了。<br/>他洗完头，迟疑着挤了新的护发素在手上。之前那个柠檬味的香味虽然很人工，二宫却挺喜欢的，现在这个变成了一股中草药味的。苦涩而有些刺鼻的味道让二宫皱了皱眉，还是涂到了头发上。<br/>他快速冲洗完拿出干毛巾随便擦了两下，刚刚从一边的柜子里他的那个抽屉里拽出来一条内裤套上时门却突然被拉开了。<br/>樱井家的浴室是移门，虽然可以锁但是因为浴室水汽太重，锁已经锈了，拧上了很难拧开，二宫便也从来没有锁过了。<br/>二宫被闯进来的樱井吓得手上要穿的T恤都掉了，樱井一把拽开他的手腕，指着他腹部和大腿的一片伤痕问道：“这是怎么回事？”<br/>他声音很平静，并没有怒气。<br/>“是不是如果我刚刚不进来看到，你就一点都不打算告诉我？”<br/>二宫依然只穿着一条内裤，他低着头提着那件无辜的T恤，视线里只有自己有点松的对他这个年龄来说已经有点太花的内裤。<br/>很荒谬。他心想，如果写进喜剧会是很不错的一幕。<br/>樱井转身出了卫生间：“把衣服穿上先来吃饭。”<br/>二宫默默地穿好T恤和运动裤走出去，在桌前坐下拿起了筷子。那几个外卖盒应该是又加热过了，手碰到的时候被烫得缩了一下。他一边吃一边依然能够感觉到樱井探究的目光，顺着他的头颈四下打量，大概在等他开口。<br/>“我问了你的班主任，是不是回家路上被小混混缠上了？”他终于开口。<br/>“反正我不带钱去上学。”二宫低头扒饭。<br/>“那你就随便他们打？”樱井的声音里带了一点波澜，二宫悄悄抬眼看了一下樱井，他依然没什么表情，只是捏着罐装啤酒的手上已经爆出了青筋。<br/>二宫心想，大概自己就是被当成一个麻烦了也不一定。<br/>他一言不发地吃完最后一口饭，放下筷子，慢慢地开口：“他们也不敢打得多么重的，也不会打在会被发现的地方，这种伤口过几天……唔.......”<br/>他还没说完已经被樱井从椅子上提起来一路揪回了他自己的房间。<br/>“把裤子脱了。”樱井把他丢在床上，又回客厅翻箱倒柜了一会儿，在二宫拽着裤子不知所措的时候樱井提着一个医药箱回来。<br/>他没有重复第二遍，只是站在旁边盯着自己。二宫颤巍巍地握住运动裤松垮的腰部，从床上站起来把裤子褪下。他的腿很瘦，由于不常出门运动而白得反光，他低头拽着堪堪遮住臀部的衣服下摆，大腿上的擦伤又开始火辣辣地疼。<br/>樱井蹲在他腿边打开医药箱，里面的东西排列整齐，显然买回来都没怎么用过。碘酒接触受伤的皮肤的感觉让他哼出了声，为了防止脱口而出的声音他紧紧抿着嘴。<br/>樱井的动作不算温柔，但他却问：“疼吗？” 他呼出的热气喷在二宫的大腿上，痒痒的。<br/>“还好……”他咬着牙说。<br/>樱井突然狠狠一掌拍在他光裸的大腿后面，二宫没忍住痛呼出声。<br/>“二宫和也，你是不是忘了你还有个哥哥能管你？”樱井听起来有点咬牙切齿。<br/>被打过的地方一瞬间几乎失去了任何感受，没有痛觉，只是发麻。而听到自己的名字在他口中被唤出，那片麻痒仿佛向上蔓延着，和他心口那一片若有若无的痒意交融在了一起，在他的下腹部与臀部要命地燃起了一片野火。<br/>而他仿佛被这句“哥哥”戳中了所有不堪而污秽的心事。<br/>“不用管我。反正我不过是你爸出轨留下的一个野种。”他抬起头无谓地望着旁边紧闭的窗帘，声音平静，仿佛只是陈述一个无关痛痒的事实。<br/>“你说什么？”樱井放下了棉签，站起身掐着他的下巴把他的脸转过来。<br/>“你就不能直说吗？哥哥，你收养我就是大发善心。”他绽出一个笑容，仿佛发自内心地快乐着，“其实你不用这么勉强自己的嘛，我也不是举目无亲了，随便打个电话把我送走就没问题啦。”<br/>樱井却突然垂下了手。他局促地把手放在裤缝擦了两下，向二宫抬了抬下巴：“坐下。”<br/>二宫保持着微笑坐下了，他的脑子里一片空白。<br/>下一步是什么？马上打电话联系律师？还是先扇他一个巴掌？<br/>你可真厉害啊二宫和也，他在心里几乎对自己笑出了声，摆在面前的事实也不愿意接受，他就是觉得你是个麻烦，你可别忘了最一开始是谁厚着脸皮要住进来的。<br/>而樱井没有拿电话，也没有抬手要打他，他轻轻地撩开了二宫的上衣，让他自己提着衣角。正在二宫一阵错愕时，樱井的手掌已经涂上了药酒按上了他的腰腹。<br/>他的手比自己的体温高，涂上了有发热作用的药酒更是有些烫人了。他宽厚的手掌在他被踢打的腰腹温柔而不失力度地揉按着，暌违已久的温度让二宫一下子软下了身。他又闻到了樱井身上那说不上好闻的，混着木质麝香的烟草味，现在还带了一点药味，他紧绷的神经一下子溃不成军，顾不上继续剑拔弩张，几乎只想凑得更近闻得更清楚一些。<br/>而随着药酒被揉进皮肤，腰腹部与樱井的皮肤直接摩擦的触感却变得更明显了。二宫半仰在床上喘着气，绝望地发现自己硬了。<br/>无可救药地顶起了他可笑的花内裤，在樱井移动手腕时顶到了他的手臂。<br/>樱井动作一滞，往下看了一眼，又看到二宫已经带着潮红的脸颊。<br/>他一句话也没有说，收起了药箱，为二宫把衣服拉好便走了出去。<br/>床上的少年如同涸辙之鲋一般躺在床上，盯着依然明亮的顶灯，直盯到眼睛酸胀。他把手伸到墙边关上了灯，接着沉默着将手伸了下去。他硬得发疼，几乎已经让他忘了他腰腹大腿的伤痕，只想要一场痛快的发泄。<br/>他褪去内裤，握住自己兴奋而寂寞的器官，笨拙地抚慰着。房间里一片漆黑，几乎没有任何光源，除了自己的喘息他只能听到床边闹钟嘀嗒的响声，不紧不慢地走动的秒针仿佛是一种监视与警告。<br/>他顾不了那么多，还差一点他就能攀上顶峰。他近乎绝望地大张着嘴，猛吸一口气时鼻腔捕捉到了残留在空气里的樱井的气息。<br/>苦涩的，沉默的，带着尼古丁味的，像某种已经成熟的木料一般的压抑却令人着迷的香气。他轻吟一声释放在自己手中。<br/>空气仿佛已经凝固了，他连秒针的声音也不再听到。握着满手正在失去热度的黏腻，他感到有液体从眼眶里漫出来，汹涌地流过他的鼻梁，和另一边的一起落下去，消失在鬓角的发丝里。<br/>门紧闭着，没有灯光，冬夜里的暖气仿佛一下子全都失效，黑沉沉的空气里，少年压抑而泛着酸楚的低泣，仿佛是这天地间尚存一息的心跳。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>García Márquez, Memoria de mis putas tristes, 2004</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>